Phantasmagoria
by Katie Havok
Summary: "You're so good with your wand," she says at one point, apropos of nothing, and he's not so distracted by work as to ignore the sudden heat flooding his cheeks. The climax of his dream comes back to him without warning, and he's careful not to meet her eyes as he gathers their quarry to keep in his case until his next trip through Brazil, before nodding toward the homeowner.


For the wonderful Dresupi, who has allowed me to play in her sandbox by writing a continuation of her 80's song prompt fics found on Ao3. This was originally published on Ao3 on July 30th, 2017.

Warning: **smut!**

* * *

The spiders, it turned out, were a garden-variety, non-magical species, one which typically made its home in South America.

The owner of the house, a chatty woman of considerable age, is only too happy to help them find the nest. Newt thinks Tina does remarkably well, all told—she cringes only slightly when they come across a veritable _hive_ of massive, eight-legged beasts, before turning to the homeowner to ask how such an infestation could possibly have happened, leaving him to attend to the spiders.

They converse in rapid-fire Yiddish as he carefully stuns the entire nest before placing it in stasis. A series of relatively simple spells reveal the remainder of the arachnids, scattered hither and yon throughout the structure. Newt hunts them down with single-minded determination until Tina leaves the gentlewoman to help him.

"You're so good with your _wand_ ," she says at one point, apropos of nothing, and he's not so distracted by work as to ignore the sudden heat flooding his cheeks. The climax of his dream comes back to him without warning, and he's careful not to meet her eyes as he gathers their quarry to keep in his case until his next trip through Brazil, before inclining his head toward the homeowner.

"We are very sorry to have bothered you," he says politely. "Please let us know if you see any more of them, and I'll personally see that they are removed and brought safely home."

The woman gives him a considering look before turning back to Tina, saying something that makes the dark-haired Auror blush deeply. Tina arches her eyebrow before firing back, causing both women to dissolve into cackles. Feeling only slightly put out, Newt endures their humor, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot while waiting for Tina to be ready to leave.

"I'm so sorry," she says on the way out, cheeks delightfully pink and eyes bright. She threads her fingers through his and squeezes gently as they take the stairs at a trot. "Mrs. Emple was just congratulating me on...well, I can't repeat _exactly_ what she said, but I promise it was very complimentary."

Newt squares his shoulders as they join the late-afternoon crush before cocking an eyebrow at her. "Why can't you tell me?" he asks, honestly curious.

She turns her head to look at him, impish humor dancing in her eyes. "Well, because I'm not sure you would be happy to hear it. It was bawdy old lady humor. You know how women can be."

He digests this for a moment. "In that case, what did you say to her in return?"

Tina stumbles before gawkily catching herself by clutching his shoulder. _"What?"_

Newt stops and turns to her, forcing the crowd to break around them. "I said, what did you say to her in return? Mrs. Emple said something, you commented back, and then you both laughed." He looks away, focusing on the molten glass of the surrounding buildings. "If you were making fun of me, shouldn't I at least know about it?"

He risks a glance at her face, finding her blinking at him owlishly, before devoting his attention to their shoes. They're both in need of a new pair, he realizes as he stares at the pitted and battered dragonhide, and he's on the verge of saying _Forget it, I obviously misunderstood, so sorry_ when Tina sighs and takes his arm.

"We weren't making fun," she says in a low voice. He blinks confusedly, and her hand moves up his forearm to his bicep to squeeze lightly. "Newt, will you look at me, please?"

He closes his eyes when another flash of dream lights up his brain, this time the way she had said his name, before looking up at her.

Tina's wearing her most serious expression, nervously gnawing her bottom lip. He unthinkingly reaches out to take her other hand, starting slightly when she clings to it before sliding her fingers up his arm to his shoulder.

Tina moistens her lips before speaking, and while Newt knows that he's staring, he can't seem to pull his eyes away. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "I shouldn't have been flip. She—Mrs. Emple—said something very complimentary about you...physically. I said something similar back. That's all it was, I promise. She wasn't teasing and I wasn't either."

"What did she say?" The question is out of his mouth and hanging heavily in the air between them before he has the chance to consciously formulate it. He bravely meets her eyes, refusing to allow himself a chance to second-guess or, worse, take it back.

To her credit, she doesn't flinch away—and he notes absently how _tightly_ her fingers are holding his when she sucks in a quick breath.

"She said you were very...very _handsome_. Well, that isn't precisely what she said, but it's good enough." She blinks. "I don't want to repeat the words because they aren't very polite." She glances around at the stream of humanity surrounding them to prove her point.

Newt looks down, awkwardly shifting his feet before boldly lifting his eyes. "And you? What did you say?"

For the first time since their exchange began, Tina looks nervous. Her eyes drop from his face to somewhere around his chest before darting out over the street. She ducks her head and Newt, absently wondering precisely _where_ he's finding the bravado, curls his fingers beneath her chin to catch her eye. "Tina?"

"I agreed," she blurts, and doesn't look away. Her gaze has a distinct weight and texture, and as he holds it, Newt finds himself wondering if the seeming improbabilities of his dream aren't so impossible after all. She makes a fist against his shoulder and he reaches up to smooth out her fingers before lacing them with his own. She seems to draw strength from the gesture, for she goes on. "What I said...wasn't very polite, either."

Newt mentally shakes himself like a large, shaggy dog, convinced he's misheard her. She's smiling gently when he focuses on her again, her eyes shining when she puts her hand on his chest and _keeps it there_. He stares down at it in wonder before swallowing loudly. "You said that I'd be surprised by what you dreamed," he asks hoarsely. "I think you'd be just as surprised by—by mine."

Slender fingers reach out to trace the outline of his lips, and he holds his breath as she stares. "I dream about these," she whispers. "I dream that you use them...on me...and not just for kissing." She brushes the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip, and he kisses it absently. "What do you dream about, Newt?"

He squeezes his eyes shut, a slow, excited tremor starting in his knees to spread throughout his body. "I dream the same," he manages, finding it easier to speak without having to read the expressions—doubts?—on her face. "Using my mouth, and my hands, and—and other things. On you." He opens his eyes. "Because you ask me to."

She takes a step closer to him, moving firmly into his space. Newt can feel the gentle press of her breasts when she inhales deeply, hand sliding up his chest to cradle his jaw. "In my dreams, I always come to you first. You wait for me."

He shivers. "Is that how it starts? In your dreams, I mean—you ask and I respond?"

Tina nods and bites her lip before moving impossibly closer, slotting one of her thighs between his own while sliding her hand _down_. It comes to rest somewhere around his hip, though he's too focused on her eyes to notice. Newt sets his case down slowly, giving her ample time to spurn him or turn him away, before slipping his arms around her waist. She makes a happy sound as her smile widens and deepens.

"I've always wondered how you'd respond if I asked for real," she muses. He trembles against her. "Maybe I should find out."

"Maybe you should." The words are out of his mouth before he has time to consider them.

She smirks and is in the process of opening her mouth when someone slams into them from behind. "You wanna watch it?" a deep, masculine voice says while hurrying away. Newt blinks as reality intrudes suddenly: the stink of automobile exhaust, the press of unwashed bodies, and the heat of a New York late-summer evening. Tina looks around before returning her attention to him, smiling.

"Let's go home," she says and takes his hand in hers while bending to pick up the case. "I have a few more questions for you, Mr. Scamander."

* * *

They barely make it through the double-doors, shedding their coats and depositing his case, before she's on him.

Newt finds himself with a sudden armful of Tina when she wraps herself around him, one hand landing on his hip, the other stroking his neck. "So. Before we were so _rudely_ interrupted," she says casually and shows a smile. "I believe we were talking about...dreams."

He tips his head forward at her throaty tone, an unmistakable stirring in his groin when she wiggles suggestively against him. "We were," he agrees. " _Your_ dreams, more specifically. I believe you wanted to...ask me something." He shivers when she trails the tips of her fingers down his throat, feeling his words and causing goosebumps to prickle his skin.

Tina takes a step back, leaning against the wall and dragging him after her. "I did," she agrees casually. "But aren't you curious about what Mrs. Emple said?"

He turns his head to place a feather-light kiss on her wrist. "I honestly haven't thought about it," he admits. "I find myself too curious about you to give any thought to her." He rolls his shoulders slightly. "Besides, didn't you say it was too impolite to repeat?"

She slides her hands up his chest to gather a handful of his shirt. He glances down at it pointedly while biting back a low sound, much of his focus now invested in controlling the way his cock twitches in reaction. Tina smirks while kissing his jaw lightly.

"She commented that you were very good looking, with a nice mouth and a good body. She wanted to know if I had brought you to my bed." Newt closes his eyes when she flicks him with her tongue before going on. "I said that I agreed and that we hadn't done anything yet...but that if I were a dragon, I'd let you _ride_ me wherever you wanted." She nips him lightly with her teeth. "I told her all you had to do was ask."

Newt turns his head to press his nose into her hair, inhaling her good, clean scent. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be the one asking?" he rumbles. Tina angles her head into the contact with a low sound, breath hitching when he squeezes her hip before fanning his fingers over her stomach. She drops her head forward to watch his hands while sliding her fingers to his throat, releasing his bow tie and opening the first few buttons of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot the question," she breathes and turns her head to catch his mouth in a searing kiss.

Newt moans against her lips when he slides his hands to tangle in her hair, pressing her into the wall as he deepens the kiss. She gasps when he pulls back enough to nip at her lips as she opens his waistcoat and shirt, exposing his flecked and scarred chest to the cool air before he plucks at the collar of her Middy blouse.

She murmurs his name, breaking away long enough to yank her blouse over her head. Newt uses the opportunity to shuck off his waistcoat and lower his braces, untucking his shirt before she surges forward to claim his lips.

"I dreamt of this," he mumbles frantically against her mouth. She moans and wraps her leg around him, pulling him closer as his cock fills with want. Newt gasps while digging his fingers into the waistband of her skirt before dragging his mouth down her neck, kissing her throat and chest and the upper swell of her breasts. "You want this so badly when I'm sleeping, I can't say no."

"Don't stop," she whines, plucking at the line of buttons over her hip. Her sensible black skirt falls in a rustle of fabric, revealing her peach-colored slip and matching girdle. Newt takes a moment to admire the contrast of her dark stockings against her fair skin before she tugs him close and guides his hands to her waist. "Touch me," she exhorts, and just as in his dreams he's powerless to deny her.

Newt traces down the swell of her hips to her thighs with hungry fingertips, memorizing the silken texture of her skin as she watches through liquid eyes. Tina tips her head back with a moan while taking his wrist to urge his fingers _inwards_ , beneath the scalloped edge of her slip to the parts of her he's dreamed in such vivid detail. He resists with concerted effort, squeezing his eyes shut when she makes a questioning sound before sucking at the hollow of his throat.

"If I do this," Newt bites out, intent on making her understand, "I'm afraid I won't be able to stop, and I can't—I can't _promise_ that I'll be as gentle as you deserve." He leans in to kiss her hard before going on, panting against her jaw. "Tell me to stop now, and I will. Tell me to turn the course, and _I'll listen_. Please, just—just tell me what to do, Tina."

"I'm not looking for gentle," she gasps while insistently tugging his hand _in_ until he brushes the fine thatch of hair delineating her sex. They share a moan when he slides his fingers through it before she goes on, voice jigging erratically. "I don't want gentle, and I'm not sure I deserve it. I just want _you_ , Newt." She meets his eyes, her gaze searing through his hesitation to strengthen his resolve. "Now, please: touch me. Show me what you dream about because I'm tired of living on dreams. I want to know the reality."

He growls while dropping to his knees to drag his teeth along her garter. Tina moans in welcome when he guides one of her legs over his shoulder while leaning in, spreading his fingers over the swell of her hips to part her sex with his thumbs. Newt takes a moment to admire her, all tight, pink, glistening folds, before wrapping his lips around the pearl of her clit to _suck_ , causing her to jolt onto her tiptoes before moaning loudly and burying her fingers in his hair.

Newt circles her with his fingers when he presses his tongue deep inside, tasting the way Tina thrums around him as she hisses. She comes that way, slender fingers knotted in his hair as she gasps his name brokenly. He eases her through it before indulging in one last, languid suck, drinking her essence and dragging his mouth over her stomach to her navel, where he smiles up at her blearily.

 _"Newt,"_ Tina breathes, and tugs at his shoulders. He stands to kiss her with musty lips, groaning when she laps at him eagerly. Her fingers are steady when she opens his fly, and he works with her to shed his shirt and underwear and trousers, toeing off his boots until only her slip and girdle come between them.

His fingers shake badly by contrast when he helps her with her remaining layers, peeling them off before bending to lather her chest and breasts with damp kisses, groaning happily into her skin. Tina looks down at him with tender eyes while stroking his hair and shoulders, smiling faintly as his lips and tongue memorize her curves and angles, the scent of her skin before he presses his face into the valley between her breasts.

 _"Tina,",_ he breathes, and shudders when she wraps her leg around his waist, her hot, slender fingers circling his cock. Newt lifts his head to seal them together with a smoldering kiss while squeezing the silky curve of her thigh. His other hand finds her molten center, brushing her in ever-tightening spirals until she gasps and trembles against him.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ you want this?" he asks as she tugs him _in_ , trembling when he brushes her wet warmth. Tina groans out a broken _yes!_ in answer, guiding him as Newt holds his breath before meeting her eyes, losing himself in their depths when he presses in and fills her, until she gasps and claws at his back, pulsating with vital _heat_ around him.

Tina makes a low, animal sound while sinking her teeth into his shoulder. "Newt," she gasps, and he screws his eyes shut while pressing his face into the column of her neck. He slides his hand down to cradle her bottom when he pulls his hips back, testing the limits of her slick heat, before pushing back in with a moan, shuddering with the culmination of his dreams.

They share a hiss as Tina threads her arms around his shoulders, meeting his eye with breathless encouragements of _please_ and _yes_ and _just like that_ as he builds a rhythm. She moans his name and Newt gasps while pressing especially hard, feeling her nails cut into his skin as she quivers around him.

Her head falls forward with a moan when he wraps his arm around her and _lifts_ , changing the angle of his thrusts while bracing against the wall.

She slides a hand into his hair to tug his head back, exposing the straining line of his neck to scrape with her teeth while murmuring a litany of delight. Tina mouths his throat to taste the vibration of his groans before releasing him, allowing him to roll his head forward when she breathes his name.

Her skin glows with sweat, her eyes lust-dark when they smile at him. She touches his jaw to guide him in for a disorganized kiss, gasping against his mouth before pressing her lips to his ear.

"Newt," she sighs, and presses the lobe between her small teeth. He affixes his mouth to her neck as she sucks and nibbles, voicing small sounds of pleasure as he moves faster, presses deeper. "You're just like my dreams," she moans, and he closes his eyes when she thrums around him. "But better, because this is _real._ "

Newt presses his tongue to the small, strawberry-colored bruise he's made before starting another one. Tina bows her back, thrusting her breasts against him with a whispered, "I'm almost there," before drawing her spine up tight and tense. She clenches around him with a groan, biting his lip and gasping "I want to feel you come, Newt," before surging over the edge, milking him at the crest until he has no choice but to follow, toes curling and vision whiting out, growling her name as he comes.

They list together drunkenly as they recover, panting breaths giving way to soft sighs when they kiss in the afterglow. Tina gets her wobbly legs beneath her before Newt pulls her close, embracing her properly until she yawns, content and sleepy and warm in his arms.

She glances out the window to comment on the lateness of the hour. Newt follows her gaze before bending to _lift_ her, gathering her against his chest in a bridal-style carry as she laughs and slides her arms around his shoulders.

"I've never dreamed of _this_ ," she giggles when he picks his careful way across the room, stepping over their discarded garments before kicking open the bedroom door.

He sets her lightly on her bed, bending to kiss her mouth while pushing her hair away from her face. "It doesn't always have to be about dreams," he reminds her gently and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I _have_ dreamt of that a few times myself. Admittedly in a different context, but..."

Tina catches his hand when he makes to turn away. "Aren't you staying?" He hesitates before facing her, expression carefully neutral.

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome," he admits in a low voice. Tina blinks up at him confusedly before tugging his arm, forcing him to either collapse atop her or divert to her side. Newt gives in with as much grace as he can muster, crawling into bed to tuck her against his chest before sighing. "Seems I was wrong," he murmurs and hides his smile in her hair.

Tina kisses his palm before draping his hand over her breast. He curls his fingers around the gentle swell as she relaxes until her breathing rasps slow and steady in his ear. Newt kisses her temple lingeringly, murmuring a gentle good night while tugging a light blanket over them both.

"I'll see you in my dreams," Tina slurs, and turns her head to kiss him before surrendering to sleep.

"Yes, you will," Newt whispers in her ear and closes his eyes.


End file.
